The City
The events of Sleepless Domain take place in a single city, isolated from the rest of the world by monsters and the barriers built to keep them out. The Barrier During the day, the city is surrounded by a dome-shaped outer barrier, known as the Great Barrier, that keeps the monsters out. However, at 10:00 pm, the Great Barrier’s ability to keep monsters out disappears. It’s unknown how the Barrier weakens; it’s possible that it is lowered, or that monsters can breach it at night. The Inner Barrier appears every night at 10:00 pm and forms around the city's buildings and outdoor vegetation. While its appearance changes from night to night, its purpose remains the same; to protect normal citizens from the monsters. This means that anyone stuck outside the barrier will remain so until the night is over. The barrier is impenetrable by normal citizens, but can be breached by monsters and magical girls. Therefore, to prevent monsters from breaching the Inner Barrier and attacking civilians, magical girls need to patrol the city nightly. The Inner Barrier is lifted at 2:00 am. City Structure In Interstitial 1, a simplified drawing of the city is shown in the first panel. A large dome is located at the center of the city. This dome powers the Inner Barrier. Many of the buildings in the city have tracks and ladders, presumably to make it easier for magical girls to get around. If Ben's map is to be believed, the city is more or less circular and split into North-West, North-East, South-West and South-East regions. Techno Blitz also implies that one can move at least 2.4 km without leaving a region, meaning the city's diameter is at the very least 5 km (though the resources used and implied population hint it's much larger than that). Most of the comic takes place in the eastern part of the city, as Undine takes the Eastbound Line home and Tessa attends Easttown High School. Cube has stated that the city has no cars or advanced technology. However, they do have television, although it is not live. Their level of technology can support machines such as treadmills, microwaves, ovens, and refrigerators, which implies that factories for manufacturing this technology must exist as well. They use trolleys for public transportation. It’s unknown how the city sustains itself, and it is a mystery how it gathers resources to support their fairly large population and build their infrastructure; it’s known that luxury commodities such as flatscreen TVs are common, as well as expensive foods and establishments such as fast food brands. It is unknown where the city mainly raises animals and plants for food. However, roof gardens have been shown as a way to grow vegetables. The city’s climate and weather patterns are also unknown. However, there are clouds, fog, and precipitation. Interstitial 3 notes that there are no clouds when it rains. History Most of the city's history can only be assumed. A teacher in Chapter 2 states that they "eventually moved to a more democratic system in C.Y. 127" which doesn't give anything concrete, but one can assume that the city is probably more than 127 years old and may currently be a democracy. Cube has described the city's political system as "democratic socialism." The same chapter also shows us Undine's notes which when deciphered read something close to It was eventually determined that illegible had no effect illegible magical potency caused an upheaval in the local power structure. People began to question whether those without these magical blessings of the city should be allowed to rule. It became a big fight. Progressives and traditionalists illegible with the progressives eventually illegible. The Founder, while not mentioned in the history class, could be the city's founder, but it is unclear. City Culture The city’s culture is strongly centered around magical girls, who are treated as celebrities. For more information, see Magical Girls. Cube has stated that the City has several holidays similar to the real world. Hearts Day, a holiday resembling Valentine‘s Day, is a holiday where the main goal is to give as much candy as possible to friends, coworkers, and acquaintances, whlie also giving something special to a significant other. Cube has also confirmed that magical-girl branded valentines exist as well. Crimmus is a holiday similar to Christmas, but there is no religious factor involved. Santa Claus is replaced by an immortal magical girl who is an old god of the solstice; she kills all monsters in her path and travels through walls to deliver gifts to children. Instead of Independence Day, the city has Foundation Day, which presumably celebrates the date of the founding of the city. As of Chapter 10, it has been revealed that pet animals such as cats and dogs exist in the city. Category:Locations Category:General Information